The Dingo Ate My Baby
by Eveilae
Summary: [Naruto version of BEAUTY AND THE BEAST] Hinata's father gives her up the savage Inuzuka tribe, but instead of ruining her life, it may be the only good thing he's ever done for her. [HinataKiba] [AU]
1. Arrival

**This is based on the famed tale of **Beauty and the Beast

**Just because I'm too lazy to make up a totally new setting for this story, I'm using the same world and timeline as my story **Two Swans**. You don't need to read it, but it may help you understand a few details on how the story works. I'll try to clear up a few here, but I may for get some things. If you have read it, I want to mention that this takes place a couple of years before **Two Swans**. Hinata's about . . . seventeen, let's say.**

EDIT:** I changed the title, for those who read the story before. Why? A reviewer made something come to my attention (The Beautiful Beast of Konoha!). It's a funny story, actually. I asked my friend for some help with the title and we eventually came up with Plain Jane and the Dingo (just because she likes dingoes O-o?) I though it was stupid, but it remembered the title of Oz's band in Buffy. Hence the title. I know you all wanted to know this.**

**(x) means NOTE, which are below.**

Title**: The Dingo Ate My Baby  
**Chapter: **One  
**Characters**: major: Hinata, Hiashi, Neji, Hanabi, Kiba, Tsume, Hana, Kurenai. minor: .  
**Relationships**: none in this chapter, eventual HinataKiba**

**Notes: **

**1. In this story, clans like the Hyuga clan are called witch clans because their members (coven members) have special abilities (Byakugan, in this case). Unlike in the anime/manga, if a person outside the clan were to obtain this ability through acceptable means, they could join the clan (i.e.: Kakashi would have been able to join the Uchiha clan).  
****2. This text in italics is a flashback, told in Hiashi's point of view, which means Hinata does not necessarily know the whole story, or his thoughts.  
****3. There are kingdoms (Leaf, Sand, etc) and the castle in which the leader lives (Hokage, Kazekage, etc) are named after the hidden villages (Konohagakure, Sunagakure, etc).  
****4. The Inuzukas don't hold the Hyuga witch clan in high regard . . . I wonder why. xP  
****5. This one is Yuhi Kurenai. Kurenai isn't an Inuzuka, but she is Hinata and Kiba's teacher, so I added her as one. She was not born into their tribe, but was accepted anyway.  
****6. Tense changed on purpose. Flashback over. From immediately after Hiashi's POV on it was a flashback until this point.  
****7. Yep, still branch families.  
****8. This is the day I die INSIDE. Sorry, it was joke with my friend. We like to make fun of those overly depressed people who think it's cool. Well, Hinata's not exactly depressed. She really thinks today is the day she dies.

* * *

**

I look back at my father, at my sister, at my cousin, and I wonder briefly if I should wave goodbye. Hanabi raises her hand in a simple wave, and so I return the gesture. My father's expression is stoic, as is my cousin's. Neji and Hanabi are the only ones seeing me off. I would be more hurt I had not fully expected it.

So this is goodbye, then? It may be the last time I ever see them, and all they are willing to do is stare? If I were anyone else, I would get angry. But I am Hyuga Hinata, the quiet girl of the Hyuga witch clan (x).

No one has ever thought very highly of me, not even Neji, back when we were close. But I do not want to think about Neji, because he is just another thing that I have lost.

No one would guess from the cold farewell he is giving me that we used to be so close. I would tell him my secrets and he would tell me his, on days where the sun lit up the trees in a beautiful display of green, on nights when the moon brightened everything, and made our world by day look pale in comparison.

Now he just stares at me with those empty white eyes of his. It makes me incredibly sad.

Living in the Hyuga witch clan would not have been hard for me if I had been just another coven member. If only Neji and I had been borne by different people, we would have been happier. My father would have received the child he deserves, the child he always wanted, instead of a child unworthy of his love. Neji's powerful abilities would not be wasted, and my own could be appreciated properly because my parents would expect less of me.

This all began the day the Hokage needed a particularly astute advisor on his mission, and who was better to bring alone than Hyuga Hiashi? I remember when my sister and I went to see him off. He asked the two of us if we wanted anything, but I knew he was really just asking Hanabi. She responded energetically, asking for weapons and toys and candy. She was young, after all, and our father spoiled her. He would have completely have ignored me if my younger sister had not asked me what I wanted.

I told my father that I wanted nothing but his well being on this mission, but even this my father found unacceptable. He told me sternly that he was trying to do me a favor—when he really was not—and that I should be honored and accept. Reluctantly, I made as simple a request as I could.

A rose. He was going to a fairly warm kingdom where such a flower would not be difficult to find. He nodded, and seemed relieved that I had not asked for as much as my sister. Then he was gone, and Hanabi and I were left under the care of our older cousin, Neji. He was cold, and uncommunicative, and for the most part left the two of us alone.

Hanabi and I waited expectantly for our father that week. Unfortunately, though, due to a trap set by the Wind kingdom, my father was isolated from the rest of the mission team. (x)

_It was cold, I was tired, but I was also a Hyuga, with pride far beyond that of an average human. I knew I had to find my companions soon. Unfortunately, I soon found out that I could not discover them with my Byakugan. That left two logical explanations. One: that the Wind kingdom's trap had blown me extremely far from my original course and my teammates, or two: something was blocking my Byakugan._

_I began guess it was the latter, especially when I passed the same tree more than six times when I _knew_ I was walking in a straight line. So, someone wanted to lead me somewhere. I decided to allow them to lead me, but only to get rid of this spell that kept me locked in that area. I let my feet lead my bodyand, and sure enough, a large castle soon came into view. _

_This castle was nothing compared to the one the Hokage and the most important people of the Leaf kingdom called home, but it certainly rivaled it. It was surrounded mostly by fields upon fields, as far as I could see. There was one lake upon the landscape, but it was frozen over for the winter. Icicles clung to the towers and the windows were all carefully shunning all light with thick black curtains._

_The castle itself seemed to be made of a dark rock, and it looked nearly impenetrable. I would never have found the entrance if I had been but a normal man. Fortunately for me, though, I was not a normal man, but the proud head of the Hyuga clan. The door seemed to be hidden in the way, with the doorknob disguised as a jutting rock._

_I pulled the door open with little difficulty and stepped inside the castle. It was oddly bright in the place, and a great many scented candles lighted my path. Even with the candles, I could almost smell something else, a less pleasant aroma. I went on nonetheless._

_The first room I found seemed to be a dining room, which was mostly empty, except for a long table in the center. Said table was set for one, with fine foods lining the tabletop. It was enough to make me go mad with hunger, but I managed to control myself. _

_I would eat only after speaking to the person responsible for all this._

_Unfortunately, I found myself breaking my promise when after nearly an hour of searching I found not trace of the host. The bedrooms did not look lived in, the bathrooms spotless, the libraries packed with dust. It looked like an abandoned home, if one ignored the fact that the food had been served _warm

_But I was not in any sort of mood for childish games of hide and seek. I checked the food for poison, and then I began to eat. The food was wonderful, but I was still suspicious. This was most likely a ruse to force me to lower my guard, which I certainly would not do. I had a nearly 360 viewpoint, and there was little chance any would surprise me._

_After completing my meal without interruptions, I went to search the perimeter of the castle for the trickster. If he could not be found, I would attempt to leave once more._

_I did not find the fiend, but instead I found something beyond what I had thought possible. There, behind the castle, lay a garden of majestic proportions. There were more flowers and plants there than I had thought existed, and even more amazing that all these plants bloomed together in mid-winter. I was not very knowledgeable with the life of a tulip, but I did know they did not bloom in this weather._

_Oddly, though, the weather was mild around the castle, neither too hot, nor too cold. This was another factor that should have killed some of the plants that needed heat. And yet, there they were._

_And in the center of them all, a beautiful red rose._

_It reminded me of my useless daughter, Hinata. She only brought shame unto me, by being so weak when a child of mine should have been especially strong. She had asked me for a rose, had she not? It was more than she deserved, but I would get her this rose. It was doubtful that it would survive the trip home, but if it did, I would give it her._

_And so I picked the rose. What a folly, that was._

_Immediately after, I heard the roar of an enraged beast, and I turned to face a creature that looked small, but vicious. Fur covered its entire body but its face, where it looked human. Two red triangles were painted on each of its cheeks, and its brow was furrowed heavily. It growled at me menacingly, but I was not frightened by its act. It was probably a stupid creature whose bark was fiercer than its bite._

_And then it bit me, and I was enraged. I would show this _thing_ some respect!_

_But before I could move a muscle, I felt several other creatures surround me, their growls ominous. I froze._

"_You dare pick my flowers after we showed you such hospitality?" The first beast growled at me, its expression fierce still._

"_My daughter asked for me to bring her back a rose," I responded easily. I did not need to make excuses to this _scum

"_You couldn't take a rose from some other garden? Or a mere tulip, then? Is your daughter so important to you that you would disgrace your hosts by picking a flower from their garden?" This time another beast speaks, its voice deeper and more mature than the first's, yet oddly feminine._

"_No. My daughter shames our clan and me. She is weak, so weak her younger sister could overpower her. But I am not known as one who does not keep his promises." I assumed that these creatures, so full of strength and obvious pride, would understand the shame of having a weakling as a daughter._

_Instead they all snarled at me simultaneously. I heard insults aimed at me, and I barely managed to control my anger. How dare they?_

"_Who are you, you disgusting piece of garbage?" asked the first beast angrily, as if it had the right to ask me anything of the sort. I twisted my mouth in a grimace, and I did not answer. This only infuriated the beasts more, and they began advancing. I got into a fighting stance; ready to fight them all off if I had to._

"_Stop!" the large female called out to the others. "I know who this man is. His white eyes are proof that he is from Konohagakure (x), and part of the notorious (x) Hyuga witch clan. He is not an enemy to be taken lightly. Let us make a deal with this creature, then. Kiba, step aside." She nudged the smaller beast—Kiba—to the side as she stepped up to me. "Hyuga, we will spare you—but on one condition. Return to this castle in a week . . . with one of your blood. If you do not return, or return alone, we will kill you without mercy."_

_All for a rose?_

"_I could easily fight you all and escape without losing anything myself," I replied curtly, but I sounded far more confident than I really was. I was strong, but whether or not I could overpower a large group of these creatures was a completely different matter._

"_Or you could bring us the daughter that is such a nuisance to you," another female beast (x) says slyly._

_I thought it through, logically. For the first time in her life, Hinata would be of us. A tithe, of sorts, she could be._

"_I accept."_

He had returned from the mission, with a worn rose in hand. Hanabi had been a little confused as to why I had received my gift when she had not, but neither of us dared ask.

He told me anyway.

He informed me that he would be taking me to a castle in the woods the next day. I was relatively confused, but once again I could not find the courage to ask him. He told me this would be the greatest sacrifice I could make for my clan, to be used as a sacrifice to the beasts that lived in the castle.

Why was there a need for a sacrifice, I wanted to ask, but my mouth would not obey my commands.

He also told me not to pack much. After all, I would not need a lot after I got there.

He did not look remorseful. Had a really been such a horrible daughter that he did not seem to care? Or was this just his usual front, his stoic face he used to cover up the fact he really _was_ human?

I packed some food for the trip, and a book to read.

"Hanabi, I shall be back before you know it!" I told my younger sister optimistically. She looked doubtful, as if she knew more about our journey than she let on. Well, at least she was worried. She said she would let me 'borrow' her special kunai until I came back. I almost did not accept it, but the look in her eyes forced me to keep my mouth shut and slip it into my bag.

I would have to tell my father to bring it back with him.

My father and I traveled in silence. This was our last time together, and still he could not speak to me as a father should. But I could not gather my anger and confront him, even now, even as I am heading for my death. The fact that I am soon to be among my ancestors does not make me reckless. Instead I concentrate on appreciating what I see around me.

It was mid-winter and even wrapped tightly inside my warm fur coat; I felt the frost slipping through. The flowers and plants were hidden under a thin layer of snow, and the trees had lost all their leaves and life several weeks beforehand. I hated this silence just as I reveled in it, just a little bit. This silence allowed me to think, which was one thing I did not want to do.

And yet, this silence was home to me, and who does not feel comfortable in their true home?

When at last they reach the castle, I am (x) surprised at how . . . homey it looks. Worn and old though it seems, it has an air to it that makes it feel that people enjoy living in there even if they do not take very good care of it. And then I remember why I am here to begin with, and my spirits fall deep underground, where the worms begin nibbling at it.

"This is the castle," my father announces, as if it is not completely obvious. And then we approach the castle, and its looming towers bring dread to my heart. I should feel honor and pride at serving my clan, but I do not. My clan has done little but be condescending and haughty towards me, just because I am Hiashi's daughter. They all this Neji should be the heir, but he is only a cousin, and branch family member to beat (x).

We leave our horses and packs in the stable, and head towards the castle doors. I glance back at the footprints we are leaving in the snow, which are quickly being covered by the falling flakes. The doors open as we advance, but there is no one there. I am frightened out of my wits, but my father looks solemn, and I decide to be worthy, just this once. I follow my father's lead and hang my jacket besides his by the door.

We reach what looks like a dinning room, which is set for two. The food on the table is extravagant and looks delicious. I wonder if this is how they treat people they are planning on killing. The thought does not hearten me very much.

My father simply stands next to the table, but does not sit. The food makes my mouth water; the fruits look so _juicy_, and the meat looks so _succulent_. Oh, but I want to make my father proud, and I remain standing, praying that my stomach will not give me away by growling.

After what seems like a half an hour, I hear soft, padding footsteps approach, and my whole body tenses before I can stop myself. Even if I had the courage to run, I would not be able to, because I am paralyzed with fear. The nails tap the floor rhythmically, but they seem to approach from all sides, and my heart seems to be beating along with the tapping.

"You decided not to eat then? Well, that's too bad. I'm sure Kiba, Akamaru, and Hana will eat it, even if it _has_ gone cold." I spin around, and finally I see our hostess. Her hair is large and spiky, and on her cheeks are painted two twin triangles, in bright red paint. Despite her rowdy tone and unruly looks, I cannot help but see in her an odd kind of beauty.

"You are his daughter, then?" She continues, stepping over to us. I notice her feet are bare, and her nails are sharp and pointed like that of a wild animal.

I shake my head. I do not trust myself to speak if I open my mouth.

"Well, then. Hiashi, I expect to find you gone tomorrow morning. Kurenai will lead the two of your to your room for tonight." She shoots my father a sharp look. "Take what you want back home, Hiashi. Nothing of much sentimental significance or importance will be left in your reach." I am unsure as to whether what she gives me after those words is a growl or a smile, but she's gone afterwards. I heard her nails fading away, but I had seen her leave.

"I welcome you," a cold voice interrupts my frightened thoughts. Behind us is yet another one of these people, her hair long black tresses falling around a soft face, with bright, intelligent crimson eyes gazing back at us.

My father gives her a look of recognition. "Young Yuhi?" He asks in awe, as if he does not quite believe it.

"I go by Kurenai, now, Hiashi." Her voice is colder still, as if by merely her tone she wants to make the room as cold as it is outside. How is it these two know each other? I want to interrupt and ask, but there is no way I am getting in between the silent battle going on between their eyes.

Eventually, she turns and heads towards a door besides a lit fireplace. She apparently wants us to follow her, and I do so, right after my father. She does not say a word to the two of us as she leaves us in our designated room.

I glance around, and I am surprised at how much I like it. Its walls are painted a light, pastel color, which calms me somehow. The bed is a dark violet, and as I press my hand against it, it feels _soft_ and especially inviting. I just want to lie upon it, close my eyes and leave this place, just for a little while.

Before I die.

"Hinata, go to sleep. I . . . want to explore." It is obvious he wants to see if he can find anything to take of value, not for the item itself, but just to irritate our hostess. I believe that my father is being childish, but I do not argue. I simply nod my head, and lay myself down the bed.

It is as comfortable as I thought it would be. Soon I am asleep, my father's steps fading from my made, as well as all the weight of disappointment that I had not even felt on my back all this time. I simply allow myself to rest, and to clutch at the covers unconsciously, as I have the best dream of my life.

I awaken at the loud knock at the door. As soon as my eyes flutter open, the dream flashes away from my memory, forgotten.

The good feeling stays with me, though, even as I think to myself sadly, _this is the day I die _(x).


	2. Exploration

**Thank you, **Nataku19 and Kukkuku. **Not only the review,** Nataku**, but for giving me a chance to practice my French by reading your profile. Merci!**

**I recently heard some _pervy_ stuff about Hinata, and I'm spazzing out. Not because it was hot, but because it was so . . . pervy! Poor Hinata! Everyone knows its Hinata and Kiba, anyway, not Hinata and Naruto!**

**(x) means NOTE, which are below.**

Title**: Beautiful Beast  
**Chapter: **Two**  
Genre: **Fantasy/Romance  
**Characters**: major: Hinata, Hana, Kurenai, Tsume. minor: Hiashi.  
**Relationships**: none in this chapter**

**Notes:  
****1. The Inuzuka tribe is more like a wolf pack than a witch clan.  
****2. This isn't taken from the Disney movie, but from the story itself. "**The next room was a library, and she saw everything she had ever wanted to read, as well as everything she had read, and it seemed to her that a whole lifetime would not be enough to even read the names of the books, there were so many.**"

* * *

**

I rise slowly from my bed, reluctant to leave the comfortable rest I had been taking several moments before. The knock is getting impatient, and I do not want to get these people angry. I pull the door open slowly, coming face to face with a woman, dressed in furs like the others, and looking several years my elder.

"Please come down for breakfast. I'm sorry to say that your father left at dawn, without warning and so we could not wake you to say your farewells." When she mentions my father, her face contorts into a scowl. Why is it these people dislike my father so much? They do not even know him! But I do not say anything, just nod, and I follow the woman out of the room and into the hallway.

She leads me down the same path my father and I were led the night before, and I assume we are heading back to the dining room.

Is this something they do to all their soon-to-be victims? Feed them extraneously until they feel that they can no longer move, and then knock them over the head? Perhaps they are cannibals and they enjoy the flavor of toasted human flesh. None of these thoughts make me feel much better, as must come as a surprise.

I try not to think about how my father left without so much as a goodbye. I am going to _die_ and he could not do me the honor of saying farewell to his eldest daughter?

"_You're_ Hiashi's daughter?" This is just one more thing I do not want, I do not _need_ some _person_ that does not even _know_ me looking down at me, just because I am my father's daughter and they expect me to be some kind of powerful goddess. Everyone always gives me that irritating disappointed glance whenever they first lay eyes on me. It seems that they expect some gorgeous girl that practically emits power from her pores to greet them.

Even so, I do not believe this is a good reason for even dignifying his rude comment with a response. I usually do not believe in those sorts of things, in the idea that there is some honor I need to protect all the time. But this time, I am just _tired _of it all.

"Yes, and you, apparently, are . . . are . . . a stupid bastard you does not know anything!" I finish lamely. I am looking at him dead on, which is a thing I rarely do. He is sitting at the table, dressed like the others, in fur, and with red triangles painted on his cheeks. If I had been at my right mind, I would have been blushing like mad, I would have been stuttering, I would have looked away, for one, but no.

I am glaring directly at him, and I hope I cause him to burn up with my gaze.

"That was cute," he retorts, an annoying little smirk on his face. I want to wipe it off. Instead my anger flutters away and I am left blushing.

"Kiba, shut your trap," another female chides him, as she stands up from the table to greet me. "Hello, Hyuga Hinata. Welcome to the Inuzuka home. My name is Inuzuka Tsume, and I am the alpha female of the Inuzuka tribe (x). I suggest that you explore the territory today and make sure it is all to your satisfaction. We would not want our guest to feel discontented, do we?" The last comment is shot pointedly at the rude boy.

This particular woman looks especially majestic, in a way no woman I have ever seen has appeared to me before. Although she has a wild and willful appeal to her, as does everyone in this castle, she has an odd sort of wisdom in her eyes, and in her manner. The sort of knowledge you can only gain from instinct and living.

On the other hand, the boy just looks overly obstinate and rebellious. "Yeah, we sure don't," he murmurs under his breath.

I want to ask them what they are going to do with me, what my fate is going to be in this castle inhabited by beasts. But instead I allow the female who led me here to nudge me toward the table gently. I try to inch my way towards the seat farthest from the unpleasant boy, but this woman has other ideas.

I find myself sitting right next to him. I refuse to look at him as I respectfully place my hands on my lap. Now that she has no reason to nudge at me anymore, the woman sits down in her own place next to Tsume. Throughout this whole exchange, several people have entered the room, and are seating themselves around the table, always on the opposite side of Tsume. It makes me feel odd, sitting only two seats away from her.

Tsume, still standing, announces loudly to the rest of the table, "This is our guest, Hyuga Hinata." I hear several murmurs at this, and I blush, looking down at my hands. These hands clutch at my skirt, which I realize too late is the same one I arrived in. It is still rather damp from traveling in the snow, and my hands have only combed through my hair. I must look a complete mess.

"None shall harm her in this household, lest they wish to upset me personally." I glance up in surprise at this. Wait . . . does this mean . . . ? I want to ask Tsume exactly what she means by this, but I do not dare.

I never do.

Then, turning to me, she waves her hand towards the woman that had led me here this morning. "This is my eldest daughter, Hana, and this," she continues, motioning towards the rude boy to my right, "is my son, Kiba." I look up at the two them, smiling as politely as I can manage. Hana smiles back, and I take an immediate liking to her.

Kiba, on the other hand, flashes me an overly cocky smirk, which makes me want to throw my food at him. "Kiba will be showing you around today . . . won't he?"

Both our heads turn sharply to look at her. What? He is going to become some sort of tour guide for me? And I still do not know why they are not going to just sacrifice me to their barbarian gods like I had first assumed.

The food is soon served, and the rest of the table erupts with conversation, laughter and wild antics. They do not eat like we do, quiet and respectfully, but instead wild and loud. They joke around as they bite through their meat, they laugh as they drink their wine, and they burp as they stand up again. I find myself intrigued by this completely different way of life they seem to have.

Kiba gobbles up his food between jokes to his neighbors across the table, and is soon finished. Before he stands he mutters a short prayer to a god unknown to me, and a thanks to his mother. I take another small bite of my fruit before I find myself getting pulled up to my feet. I glance up at Kiba in confusion and surprise.

"I'm supposed to show you around, remember?" He growls, not sounding as dangerous as he is obviously trying to. "Let's get going!" The two of us set off running, with my feet slipping across the marble floor as I attempt to regain some semblance of balance.

* * *

"So, Hinata, what do you like to do?" We have gone through the garden, and he has halfheartedly showed me their vast amounts of plants that they grow there. I myself was not especially interested, but I was silent and stoic throughout his explanations so as to not make him feel useless.

It does not matter how much I would love to, I do not dare.

His teeth look awfully sharp . . .

"I . . . like to . . . "I really have to think about this one. At home I do not have time to think about what I like to do, with all the training I undergo to try to make myself stronger. Finally, I think of something. "I like to read."

He lets out a short bark of a laugh. "That seems _just_ like you. I can really see you curled up in corner, invisible to the world and your cute nose in a book." He flicks my nose as he says this, and I can feel my cheeks flare with heat.

"What do _you_ know?" I mutter under my breath.

He does not answer, so I do not know whether or not he even heard me. He walks, and I follow, and neither of us makes much conversation. I look at the walls, empty of pictures or any kind of decoration. Unless you count the myriad of claw marks that line them. After several minutes, he pushes open a great wooden door, and steps inside.

Even before I am inside the room, I recognize the scent of paper and ink. Even so, I do not expect what I find.

The walls are lined and lined and lined with thousands upon thousands of books. (x) I numbly step towards them, completely ignoring Kiba. I pick one out at random, _Tithe_, and it just feels _right_ under my hands. When was the last time I had sat down to read a book? Not for months. Whenever I did, someone would come and tell me how much training there is to be done.

"You like it, then?" I spin around, clutching the book to my chest.

"Yes!" I whisper desperately. He gives me a wide grin, and I wonder if I misjudged him at the table. He seems nice enough . . .

"Bookworm," he says teasingly, and sits down on a chair in the center of the room. There are five seats, each a different color, and each looking especially dirty. I glance at them critically.

"Does anyone ever sit here?" I ask after a moment. I do not know if I really want to sit in these seats.

"What, you want me to wipe it with my tongue or something, _princess_?" He laughs meanly, and I look at him angrily. He is one to talk, the son of the alpha female of his tribe. I refuse to dignify him with response as I plop down on the chair next to him and I open the book.

"You're just going to sit here and _read_?" He asks incredulously, an eyebrow cocked in my direction.

I do not look up at him. "You can leave if you like. I . . . I will not force you to stay, or anything of the sort."

"Come o-o-on," he whines, and leans backwards over the armrest. "My mother will give me hell for sure if I leave you here so soon!"

"That is my problem in . . .what way?" I snap angrily, glancing up from my book. He is gazing at me, without much expression on his face at all. Just having him look at me causes me to blush again, and I quickly return my gaze to the printed letters.

"You look cute when you blush," he says thoughtfully, and jumps off the seat. "Come on, I'll either have to stay here with you, and I won't let you read in peace, or you can let me continue my horrible tour of the castle and finish the damn book a little later."

"Fine!" I growl, jumping up again, holding the book to my chest. "Lead on then! Just _stop_ irritating m-me!" He shoots me a manipulative grin, and grabs my arm again in his claws. Leading me through the hallways again, I wonder once again what these people are planning to do to me. But what if they have forgotten?

I mean, they do not seem mentally inferior to me or anyone else I have ever met, but one can never be completely sure. He is opening doors at random, now, it seems, and just describing what he sees. I find it rather amusing, and as much as I try to contain myself, the little giggles keep slipping out. He pretends to be stern when I do so, acting as if he is dead serious.

"Well, this . . . seems to be a music room. There are . . . okay, let's leave, I've obviously _never_ seen that room before in my life."

"Welcome to the workshop! See, there's that stuff made of wood."

I give Kiba a pitying glance. "You called this the music room . . . about an hour ago."

"Oh. Well . . . moving on!"

"This is my room, next door is—"

"Y-you did not open the door." I feel like a complete idiot when I say that. This is his _room_; he should not have to show me what is inside! I was just so used to him opening the doors that the worlds came out before I could think about what he had said.

"Well, if you want to smell—I mean _see_ the bed I sleep in, the clothes I've worn the past month, and other random bits of garbage I've somehow managed to accumulate in there, well, be my guest." It is probably not as horrible as he is describing it, but I do not want to annoy him further.

"Well, this is . . . I don't know what the hell this is here for, actually." The room is humid and disgusting, and completely filled with mirrors. With just a glance into it, I can see at least three reflections of myself, horridly mussed up, looking like some sort of drowned rat. I quickly look off to the side, anything to stop seeing myself.

They used to call me Beauty, back at home. Not because they actually thought I had any kind of beauty, but quite the opposite. They always thought I was an all around plain person. Plain in physique, plain in strength, plain in intelligence. And I cannot say I do not agree with them. What could I possibly offer someone—both as a friend and as a lover?

It still hurt, that my own people were calling me Beauty. I got used to it, I suppose. What else was I to do?

In any case, that is in the past. I cannot afford to think about them anymore, or about any of the things that happened outside this castle. _This_ is my home now, and its best I deal with it.

"Kiba. What is it that you are planning on doing . . . to me? Kill me? If you are . . . you need not put up a front of . . .of being so nice." My fingers unconsciously find each other and I fidget. As soon as I notice this, I am quick to pull them apart. They used to tease me for this, too. I do not want to look pathetic, even in front of the people that are going to kill me.

Even I have got my own sense of pride.

"We're . . . going to _what_?" I would have expected him to become uncomfortable, angry, surprised, anything but what he really was. He was laughing. He starts pounding the wall in his gaiety, and all I can do is stand there and gaze in awe.

Does he think I was kidding?

"What makes you think we're going to kill you? Do we look starved for food or something?" Little bursts of giggles are still slipping from his lips as he says this, but he looks more controlled.

"I . . . my . . . I was told I was to be some sort of _sacrifice_." I do not look at him as I say this. Now that I am speaking these words aloud, it all sounds ridiculous. I think about the attitude these people have had with me, and it is kinder than a majority of my own people have been to me.

Then why did my father . . .

Before I can complete the thought in my mind, I find myself slammed against the mirror, Kiba's face too close to mine, Kiba _in general_, too close. I feel myself turning red just at the proximity. I do not think he notices.

"Are you tellin' me that your_ own father_ left you here, thinking you were going to be killed?" His voice is strained and he is still _far_ too close. His hands are on either side of my hand, but his face is less than five inches away from my own.

"Kiba . . . please . . . " I manage to whisper, glancing away slightly, a grimace more likely than plastered on my face.

Apparently, he notes my distress and back away, but the anger has not yet fade away. I jump when I hear one of the many mirrors slamming into the ground, and I close my eyes. No, no, no. Sliding down to the floor, with my back still against the mirror, I hold my head in my hands tightly.

Oh god, oh god, oh god. "Your father is _scum_!" I hear him say to me, but I still don't look at him. I am terrified, and these noises and feelings are bringing back things I want to remain buried forever. Eventually, all I hear is silence. Even so, I sit there on the ground, trembling, and feelings pathetic, covering my eyes still.

* * *

**Gasp. Kiba got pissed.**


	3. Expectations

**Here ye go, installment three. For those that haven't ever read the story of Beauty and the Beast and _want_ to, send me an email, and I'll send you the version I'm using.**

**Ah, I finished **Two Swans** (the . . . prequel/sequel thing to this story) and I'm thinking of starting a Sasunaru one using the Snow White idea. Hmm, hmm whatcha all think?**

**(x) means NOTE, which are below.**

Title**: The Dingo Ate My Baby  
**Chapter: **Three  
**Genre: **Fantasy/Romance  
**Characters**: major: Hinata, Dingo, Shino, Kiba, Kurenai, Tsume minor: Hiashi, Neji  
**Relationships**: onesided HinaShino**

**Notes: **

**1. In case you haven't already figured it out, this is Shino. I don't know what his voice sounds like (he's a silent little bugger, in'he?) so I'm making this up. Bwjajaja.  
****2. Ever hear anyone say that when those people that rarely get angry get pissed they get really _pissed_? Well, yeah. When Hinata gets annoyed, she gets _annoyed_. And then blushes furiously and runs away.  
****3. Yes, I know, she liked Naruto. Yeah, when she was _twelve_. Tell me you've liked the same person for five years and I'll tell you you're dedicated, stupid, or married. If she liked Naruto though . . . doesn't she like the louder type . . . like, say Kiba? I don't know. Hinata probably sees something of herself in Shino. Why did I even add this note? Sorry.

* * *

**

The grass and what looks like miles and more of more grass surround me. The wind blows lightly through my short hair, tinkling my neck gently. I enjoy the feeling, but as much as I enjoy petting the beast sitting beside me.

I have no idea how long my hands have been caressing the creature, and for some reason it does not seem to matter much. All that is important now is that I keep on doing it, because I can tell he likes it.

"What is your name?" I find myself asking, as if I really expect it to answer.

It does. "Names aren't important, not here. Call me Dingo, and I'll call you Beauty." This brings a twinge of discomfort to my face. I not want to the memories that that nickname brings. I assume that it is teasing me, like all the others. I feel Dingo move underneath my fingers, and all of a sudden, its face is mere inches away from my own. His mouth does not move, but somehow I know what he is saying.

"I think you're beautiful, Beauty."

I flush amply when it says this. I do not believe it for a second, but this is the first time in my life anyone has ever called me beautiful. It nearly breaks my heart.

"You're also far too quiet for my tastes. I mean, what's _wrong_?" The dingo's tongue is causing my face to become wet, and sticky, but I am torn about whether or not I really dislike this feeling.

"Where are we?" I manage to ask, and I surprise myself by not stuttering.

"Does it matter?" He replies bluntly, making himself comfortable on my lap. Despite his size, there is no discomfort on my legs, and his claws do not scratch through my skirt. He looks as if he is falling asleep.

"How is it you can talk?"

He picks up his head and merely by his look I can tell he is beginning to become displeased with me. Immediately, for it is my nature, I stubble around, trying to satisfy him. "I am . . . sorry. I-I did not—"

"Don't _apologize_ to me. Ever." His tone is firm and demanding, but not cold like my father's.

"I am sorry. . . "

"I'm serious, Beauty. Stop acting contrite."

"I-Okay." I swallow the nearly habitual apology, quickly, before Dingo bites me.

And then I wake up. I lay there several seconds before I realize what woke me so suddenly. "Breakfast." The voice does not sound particularly energetic or particularly _anything_. It sounds rather bored, actually. His firm knock must have awakened me.

"What?" I murmur, rubbing sleep from my eyes as I sit up. Feeling the soft silk of the borrowed nightgown against my legs, I cannot help but smile. It feels so _nice_. I have never owned anything so soft before.

"Breakfast. I was set you to call you down for breakfast." Oh! I rush out of the bed, and pull open the door, glancing out at the figure outside. He is dressed in a completely different manner than the others, and it is a bit of a shock. He has a thick grey overcoat that covers a good part of his face, and blue non-descript pants underneath. Covering his eyes are a small pair of sunglasses, and I can see my reflection in them.

"I-I am not . . . changed y-yet," I stutter, and blush, looking down at the ground. I cannot tell if he is looking at me or at something else, and it makes me nervous. His expression does not show anything either.

"Do you know your way down?" His voice is deep and raw (x). I find myself liking it, perhaps because I have never heard a voice quite like it before.

"I . . . yes. I do." With a mere nod, he walks off, towards the right and presumably down the stairs towards the dining room. I shut the room with a quiet click, and I lean against the door, trying to control the color in my face. He was . . . _cute_. Is he going to be sent to get me every day? I do not see myself attracting him, or even a possible relationship with him, but I can do what I have always done with crushes . . . admire from afar.

I realize I did not ask his name. Cursing my timidity, I stumble over to the wardrobe, realizing my body is still half asleep. _Wake up_, Hinata!

Okay, I think, looking over my choices in the closet. Dark colors, I decide quickly, and I pull out three dresses experimentally. The first one is too loose—and though that is how I _usually_ like my clothing, that is not the way I wish to go today. For once in my life I want attention drawn to me. I want to have someone gaze at me like I am _worth_ giving a second glance to.

The second one is not too bad, but a little long along the bottom. I put it aside, just in case. The third one is not something I would wear to a very formal party, much less to breakfast. It is not something I would wear to anything less than a _brothel_, really. And I do not plan on working there any time soon. I put the first dress and the third back into the closet, turning to the second.

Well, I know how to sew, why do I not put that skill to use? I search for several minutes for a sewing needle and something I could use as thread. When I finally do—deep, deep in the bottom of some unused drawer; people in this castle do not sew a lot it seems—it takes a lot longer than I thought it would to shorten it.

When I put the dress on, I see it is satisfactory. More than that. It is _lovely_. Definitely worth a second glance from that boy.

I rush to the bathroom to splash a little bit of water on my face when . . . I actually seem my face. I look _horrible_. My hair is an absolute mess, and there are dark bags underneath my eyes. Well, there is nothing I can do for my face, but at the least I can make my hair look less mussed up.

I eventually manage to untangle it, and make it look _neat,_ at least. Finally, I set off towards the dining room.

When I reach it, I find the table almost completely empty, except for two plates. One, I am guessing is mine. I took so long he is not there!

I slump down into my seat, and stare at my food blankly. No doubt it has gotten _cold_, too. This definitely is not a good start to my day.

"**There!**" I hear a loud cry behind me, and I quickly pivot my head around only to see Kiba standing there, pointing an accusing finger in my direction. "You! My mother thought you must have gotten _lost_, so she said _Oh go look for our guuuuuuest, Kiiiiiiba. _And here you are, eating happily as if you didn't just cause me to miss breakfast!" He sits himself down in front of the other plate, and glares at me from across the table.

"I-I am sorry . . . " I mutter, looking down at my food as pick at the meat.

"What'd you get all dressed up for, anyway?" He is probably giving me an odd look. I do not even care, I tell myself carefully. I am going to _refuse_ to look at him. That will be my plan.

"I . . I do not k-k-know." Smooth, Hinata. Smooth.

"You look . . . nice. I guess. For a girl with no chest to speak off."

I glance up at him sharply, at this, and my temper (x) gets the best of me. I am _sick_ of his damn comments. "I have breasts!" I cry defensively. I do! They are not _big_, but they are there!

And then I realize I just told a near stranger that I have breasts. I let out a strangled cry as I fly out of my seat and out of the room, as quickly as possible.

Definitely not a good start to my day.

* * *

At dinner I simply shovel food into my mouth, not looking up at anyone. This time I specifically made sure I would take less than five seconds getting ready, and my stew greeted me in a warm and steaming fashion. 

The conversation around me is just that . . . around me. But I am not _in_ it, and no one tries to include me in their conversations in the least. If you know me at all, you will be right in guessing that I did not make an attempt to include _myself_.

When I rise from my seat, after thanking _someone_ under my breath for the meal, Tsume reaches out with a rough, yet oddly feminine hand to stop me. "Do you think you can be happy here, Hinata?"

She speaks so _bluntly_, and that is something that I am oddly used to. No Hyuga beats around the bush, and they say what they need to wrapped up in a neat little package of _direct_.

"I . . ." I do not know exactly how to answer. After all, I have been here all of _two days_, and how can I make a decision like this in so short a time? But what I have seen in this place—not counting _Kiba_—has been delightful. "I th-think I . . . can."

"Good," she replies firmly, a large grin following her words. It is the grin of an alpha female, the grin of a mother, the grin of hope and undisguised pride. I do not like reading so deeply into things, though, so I glance away in a different direction. As soon as she lets go of my arm, I murmur a low farewell and exit the room hastily.

The way she had asked it . . . would this be my home forever? Kiba had made it painfully clear that they were not going to _kill_ me, but it had not occurred to me that I would remain _here_. But when I think about it, climbing the stairs to my room carefully, I realize I had not lied. I really _could_ be happy here, among these people that most would easily consider savages. Savages or not, though, they are _kind_ and they accept me readily.

Back in my room, I begin getting ready for bed. I hear them below, just beginning to get rowdy after their supper sake, but I cannot see myself joining the females that laugh among the men. So instead, I lift the covers from my bed and slip on my nightgown. Even so, I am not tired in the least.

Lying there, staring at my ceiling is not the most interesting thing that has ever happened to me. This boredom, logically, should come hand in hand with drowsiness, but my eyes get no heavier. I am beginning to regret my decision to turn in for the night so early when I hear a clear knock on my door.

This brings me back to the morning, when that boy had come to call me down. Hoping against all hope, I pray to whatever god or goddess there may be that he has returned. Perhaps to ask me to join him downstairs? I would even warm at the thought of him just asking my name. Anything would be acceptable as long as he _sees_ me. This time I can even take the chance to ask him his name. (x)

I pull the door open, but the person standing outside my door is not even male. My heart sinks dramatically, even though there was no evidence to say that there was even the slightest chance the boy even remembered our morning meeting.

"Hinata?" I try to place the face with a name . . . Yes! She is the woman who first led my father and I up to my room. He had called here . . . Yuuhi?

"Yuuhi?" But at this, the woman—Yuuhi?—shakes her head furiously.

"No. I don't go by that name any more, as I told Hiashi—your father. Call me Kurenai." She extends a thin, though slightly battered, hand in my direction and I take it gingerly.

"How did m-my father know . . . you?" I ask, letting my curiosity get ahold of me.

She looks uncomfortable, and I am about to tell her it is okay, she does not have to answer, but she beats me to it. "I used to live at Konohagakure. One day, on a mission, I got separated from the rest of my team, probably just as your father did. I also took an item that did not belong to me—a necklace I thought my mother would like—and just as your father, I was given a choice: return to the castle alone or with someone that shares my blood. Obviously, I chose the former, and . . .here I am."

"What . . . what did my f-father take?"

"A rose." The rose he handed to me when he had returned. I had left it back home, and I regretted that decision now. The least I could have done was return it.

"Did y-you want . . . to ask me s-something?" Suddenly this appearance seems very random. I wonder why she came by in the first, when I still hear all those people down below, seemingly having a grand ol' time.

"Yes. There are training groups here, where I am one of the instructors. I work with the most talented, and though you have not gone through the instruction the others have, I am sure, being the daughter of Hiashi Hyuga, you have gone through some intensive work. I can see the chakra around you is strong, nearly as much so as Kiba's."

Kiba? Yes, I noticed the chakra around him, but it was so common at home, and even here that I have stopped paying the chakra auras any mind.

She is . . . offering to train with me. I am no stranger to training, as Kurenai has noted, but this will be a new experience for me. She does not seem to have the high expectations my father always did. Can it be . . . that I will _finally_ be recognized as a person of power in my own right without having to be eternally compared to those stronger than me?

It will not matter here if I am not as strong as Kiba, because it is in his right to be stronger. It will not matter if I am the weakest in the group because they do not expect a single thing of me.

"Will you join us, Hinata?"

Is it a choice, really? The castle is large and full of rooms which in turn are full of things, but it is not _quite_ enough to keep me occupied, oh, my whole life? At least this way I can forget everything. That has always been the way with me when I train. I just hit and punch and sweat my shy little heart out until I cannot think about anything but the flowering pain in my gut.

She understands, I think, without me having to tell her a single thing. "I will send Kiba up to call you in the morning, about two hours after dawn. Please be ready." She steps away, probably downstairs again to join the others, I would guess. I close the door behind her, and I sit down right where I stand.

I am beginning to feel as if I can belong here. I could feel at home in this place, in a way I never, ever, could feel back in Konohagakure, surrounded by my own people.

Downstairs, I can faintly hear the voices of the others, and they are enjoying themselves. The laughter is loud and hearty—probably thanks to all the beer they all have consumed by now. And I wish I could somehow bring myself to go down there, and act like one of them. I do not care if I have to give up my title as a Hyuga—after all my people have all but abandoned me, have they not? It will feel nice to belong without the pressure of always having to become better than I can ever hope to become.

I fall once again into a peaceful sleep, only to be greeted by the soft, wet nose of Dingo as we sit side by side on a dune of sand.


	4. Discovery

**No reviews, eh? Well, I know _someone_ read chapter three (FF has sold me your souls!) but I don't know WHO. Fine. I will seek refuge with Rukia-chan (which is what I have loving called my practical MP3 player). Review and help me feel NOTICED please. Reviews make my day!**

**HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY KIBA & AKAMARU!**

**SIDE NOTE: I made a LJ to keep people up-to-date on these stories (for those that follow them). It won't just be _when_ I update, because that would be stupid, you can get email alert on FF, but how far along on the chapter I am, when you can expect an update, and previews. Yeah, I hope it makes it easier for you guys. ONWARD, now.**

**Oh a _second_ side note (goddamnit, shut up now Eveilae) for those who have a neopets account (and never use it because neopets don't do much, like me) there's a guild, which I think, is pretty interesting. The people are friendly, and there are missions and such to keep you occupied. Even villages. Plus, there may be a Temari layout next month. C'mon, I know you all love her. Well, if you think you might enjoy it, it's called Naruto Teenage Dirtbags. It's one of the only reasons I even go on Neopets, heh.**

**(x) means NOTE, which are below.**

Title**: The Dingo Ate My Baby  
**Chapter: **Four  
**Genre: **Fantasy/Romance  
**Characters**: major: Hinata, Kiba Kurenai, Dingo, Shinominor:Hiashi, Neji, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Hanabi, Hana  
**Relationships**: slight HinaShino, KibaHina**

**Notes:  
****1. Some don't consider seventeen a kid, but in this story, I do.  
****2. I only watched the Hinata/Neji fight once, and I've forgotten how the whole Hyuga fighting style works. I'll look a bit up, I suppose.  
****3. For those of you who are reading/planning on reading my SasuNaru fic (**White, Red, Black and Orange**) and don't want spoilers, skip the next paragraph.

* * *

**

Dingo tells me he is a prisoner; that he is trapped, but he will not say by whom nor will he explain _why_. All I know is that he wants me to find him.

When I wake up, I question what these could dreams _mean_, anyway.

There is a loud knock on my door, and I wonder if I should just start leaving my door open .It has begun to irritate me, all this knocking. No Hyuga ever knocked on my door; they would just barge right in.

I am dressed by this time, having found a pair of faded brown pants and a dark green shirt that is tight enough not to get in the way. "Come on," I say, but he keeps knocking. I suppose he did not hear me with all the noise he is making himself. I end up screaming for him to open the door before he finally hears me.

"Hey, no need to _yell_," he says defensively as the door is pushed open. It does not even seem so strange that there is a boy in my room. It is just Kiba after all, the boorish eventual-alpha male. It is not like he would ravage me on my bed, or anything.

Glancing back at him, I give him a good once-over, just in case. No, he does not look very much like a rapist to me. I relax. "Will I n-need anything?" I ask him, staring down at my bed instead of at him.

"Nah, we've got a lot of shit down there." Crude as ever, it seems. I let him lead me down to the training ground, and the two of us wake in relative silence. Our feet make a lot of noise in the silence, which I am guessing is everyone sleeping off the hangovers they no doubt have. I find myself regretting once more not having joined in the festivities.

"So, how are you liking it here? Not too savage for you?" He says this slightly mockingly, as if I called him a barbarian, or something, which is not the case. I would never insult someone, even someone as vulgar and foul as him. I do not have the nerve.

"Of . . . of course not," I mutter, my two fingers finding each other in spite of my desire to stop that irksome habit. I pull them apart and stuff them roughly into my pockets. "It is w-wonderful."

He is looking at me closely, I can tell. I do not want eye contact with Kiba, rude or not, so I do not look up.

"You don't use contractions. I've just noticed." This startles me, and I realize . . . I _do not_ use contractions. Hyugas do not, I suppose. Shrugging my shoulders, I sigh. I do wish that someone else—almost anyone else—had noticed before Kiba. Perhaps that boy from the day before . . . "Does everyone talk like that back in Konohagakure, or just you?"

I hate being interrogated, even when it is completely innocent and just curiosity driving it. "It is a . . . a conspiracy to make you f-feel s-stupid, Kiba," I retort in a rare show of sass.

I think he begins to understand that I really am not in the mood to talk to him—if I ever am. He does not say anything the whole way there. At last, we end up in a large courtyard, riddled with large trees. Loitering around were several kids (x) my age, and—

That boy. They all look over at us, but my eyes cannot move from his half-hidden face.

"Kiba! Hinata! At last! I was thinking you'd forgotten." Kurenai snaps me away from my dreamlike reverie, and I manage a small smile.

At that, I find I simply do not have the time to think about the boy. It is hard enough training without distractions making me miss with the kunai and loss my concentration.

I find it peculiar how strong I am compared to a good number of the others. At home I am usually so much weaker than everyone else, to my father's chagrin, but I do not even have to reveal my Byakugan here.

And the days pass like this, in a refreshing pattern. I train with the others and Kurenai in the mornings, I eat breakfast with the others—who are beginning to get more and more open with me, and vice versa--, I explore the rooms in the afternoon and evening, which are numerous and interesting enough to last me a lifetime, or two, and then I have dinner with the Inuzukas. Afterwards they always stay up and drink themselves silly—the adults at least—but I have never been able to force myself to stay.

Being shy is just short of being a curse.

Then, at night, I talk with Dingo.

"Dingo, why can't you be human? I can talk to you so easily, and I can never manage to do so outside these dreams with you." We are sitting in the garden, surrounded by the plants that are so beautiful so that I feel completely out of place.

He does not answer for quite a bit, and I am afraid I have insulted him. I have to hold back the apology on the tip of my tongue, though, because there is nothing that annoys him more. "Until you can free me, I can't appear to you in this form outside the dream realm." He looks sad as he says this, and this makes _me_ sad.

"In this form? Do you mean that you can appear in _another_ form outside the—"

"Beauty! Don't trust appearances so much. If I appeared to you as a human, would I, in essence, be any different?"

I look down, ashamed for thinking like this, but also just because he thinks badly of me.

I think he sees that I am feeling bad about myself—that is another thing Dingo cannot _abide_—so he rests his head on my thigh. I pet his head gently, and the silence is _good_.

"You make me happy, Beauty." I do not know if it is the dream intoxicating the two of us, but it is always so easy to say things here that would be impossible in the real world.

My stomach flutters a lovely feeling spreads through me. This is new, this feeling of making someone happy by just being myself.

"I love you, Dingo."

* * *

"Come _on_, Hinata! Hit me with your best shot!" 

It is too early for this. I did not sleep well the night before, and now Kiba wants to scrimmage? Idiot boy. "Sure t-thing, Kiba," I mutter, and I activate my Byakugan.

He charges at me, and this is especially predicable of him, even without my Byakugan. I block his first couple of shots, and I kick out my leg to trip him. He manages to move away just before it connects and my foot only grazes him.

But this is not my plan to begin with. While he is preoccupied with keeping his balance I clip him in the chest with a chakra-charged fist (x). He moves make at least a meter, and he clutches his chest with one hand. "Damn," he says breathlessly. Still, before I expect it, he is coming at me once more. Before I can prepare myself, he has knocked me down, and there is a long scratch along my cheek.

It burns, but a little thing like that is not going to stop me. I push myself up, only to find myself face to face with an odd smell Kiba.

"Are you okay?" he asks fervently, his eyes wide with worry. What is this? It is only a scratch, after all, nothing he has done to others before. Why is he all worried?

A little smile spreads across my face, and flick his cheek with chakra-charged fingers, which makes a bright red mark appear. "I am not d-done, yet, Kiba." With a light push, I gain myself enough time to pull myself to my fight, ready to resume the fight once more. I do not notice that almost all the others have gathered and are watching attentively.

It goes on, with the two of exchanging light blows and carefully aimed attacks so as to not seriously injury the other. We are tiring, after a good while, and I decide the time has come to finish it . . .

I kick out my leg, and he falls backwards, barely catching himself with one arm. Somehow he manages to flip himself around and land on his feet, to my surprise. Damn him. I jump backwards to avoid another claw scratching my face. As he runs at me once more, I see my chance. My aim has to be perfect, but I have faith that I can do it.

I jump to the side quickly, but I keep one arm to the ground, keeping it in place with a small burst of chakra. I flip around, and before Kiba has the time to change direction, I slam into him leg with a chakra-charged fist. He stumbles, and trips over his arms, landing on the ground nearby in a small lump. I let myself fall as well, drained from the fight. I ignore the noise around me, simply allowing myself to be enveloped by the grass under me, soft and tickling against my bared skin.

"Hinata? Are you okay?"

The soft, feminine voice at my ear makes me pop one eye open. I find myself eye to eye with Kurenai, and she looks as worried as Kiba had been.

"I am fine," I respond tightly, unused to worry. I sit up, and immediately look over at Kiba. He is surrounded by a few toadying girls, who are praising him profusely with every breath. They try to help him up, but he only waves them away. Limping over to me, and shoots me a wide grin.

"That was great, Hinata. Fucking—"he ignores the look Kurenai gives him—"awesome. But I'm _definitely_ gonna beat you next time. Just so you know."

I lower my eyes, but I cannot stop the smile from spreading. "We sh-shall see."

"Well, Shino. Do you mind taking the two of them up to get themselves checked? You're the one who needs the least training, after all." She continues, giving the others a dirty look. "I'm sorry I can't say the same for _you_ guys."

Kiba shakes his head vigorously. "Nah, I'm good. Just give me a bit to rest, and I'll be peachy."

I do not want to be outdone, so I shake my head as well, but Kurenai obviously does not believe me. "No, Shino, take Hinata up. You look a little pale." She gives me a warm smile before sending me off with Shino. I think that maybe I have made my feelings of Shino a touch obvious. Shino, that is _his_ name.

The boy with a face as mysterious as he is. He is polite, and intelligent, and just about the complete opposite of that idiotic Kiba.

We walk through the castle in complete silence, which is not a new concept for either of us, I think.

"Are you . . . _with_ Kiba?" The question is very blunt and sudden, and quite enough to make me stop in my tracks.

"W-what?" That is the best response I can think of with my brain all frozen and confused as he has made it. "_With_ Kiba . . . do you m-mean . . ."

"I mean," he says slowly, and I _think_ he is looking at me—it is hard to tell with the sunglasses and all, "are you sleeping with Kiba?"

I . . . blink, and then I blink a bit more. Perhaps this is getting my point across. No, some more blinking is in order. "Sleeping . . . with . . . K-Kiba?" Is he serious? Do we . . . do we _act_ like lovers?

I suppose he takes my question for lack of understanding. "Are you having sex with Kiba, or not?"

"Sex! With Kiba?" I feel my face heating intensely, and I look down at the ground to avoid having to face him. "No. Of course not. _No_. W-what in the w-world would make you think that I . . . that we . . . that w-we are . . . "

"That the two of you are lovers? Well, he's obviously very taken with you." That earns him a sharp glance. Kiba . . . likes me? _Likes_ me likes me? I cannot tell by his _manner_, rude bumpkin that he is. "Girls take a liking to Kiba almost instinctively, since he is an eligible bachelor of high-standing around here, so I thought . . . well . . . yeah."

There is more silence, and the two of us keep walking. "I . . . I never would," I finally say. "Kiba . . . he is too crude, and . . . he is a l-loud mouth, as well as b-being a troublemaker. He is always d-dirty, and he is more b-beast than human a good p-part of the time!" I am surprising even myself at how defensive I am getting.

Maybe _too_ defensive?

Well, I must admit, that I _like_ him. He has his kind moments, and he is determined to finish what he start. He is as loyal as the dog that always tags along with him. There are definitely good points about him, and at times he is almost . . . sweet. Like when he had been leaning over me during the fight, asking me if I was all right.

I am reminded of Naruto, actually, and I _did_ have a crush on him for quite a while, did I not? Naruto, that cute, loud blonde that was completely Sasuke's in a way never even had to be said out loud (x). Even when they first came to Konohagkure at twelve—which was too young for them to actually have a _relationship_ relationship—if that makes any sense—it was painfully obvious there would never be anyone else for them.

I had not expected Naruto to like me in the first place, anyway.

Was I falling another loudmouth? No, no, of course not. I liked Shino; I knew that.

"Kiba's not _that_ bad, really," Shino murmurs monotonously.

"Oh, I-I know that. He is just . . . just not my t-type." Naruto was, though . . .

Eventually, we find Hana and ask her to check me over to make sure I am okay. She assures them that my chakra level is a bit long, and that I should wait until tomorrow until thinking about using it again. I agree readily—I am not in the mood to look Kiba in the face, right now.

Hana leaves us—she is called to check on someone else, and we say are farewells quickly—and the two of us sort of wander around, making small talk.

_Don't trust in appearances._

Shino, as handsome as he is, does not have a whole lot to say. Neither do I, but that is beside the point. I like, and I would like to get to know him better, but . . . how can I if he never says a thing?

In the silence, I have time to think about things I have not thought about in ages. My family . . . Father, Neji, Hanabi. My friends . . . Naruto, Sakura, and all the others that put up with my bashfulness. Even Konohagakure in general, with its plentiful rain and the forests filled with lovely scents and beautiful sights.

I wonder . . . will I ever see any of them again?

"Shino . . . I think I-I am going to g-go lie down," I murmur in a low voice. He nods, and we go our separate ways.

I want to see them again.

* * *

**Show me LOVE, please. T T**


	5. Return

**_I do not own Naruto or the song Spanish Doll._**

**Beware long Author's notes. First of all, thanks for the reviews. Either I guilt-tripped you into reviewing, or you did because you're loverly. Either way, I love you to pieces. I also thank those that added the story to their favorites/alerts. **

**I'm going to start calling the Hyuga witch clan White Eyes, just so if you see that name, you know what the blazes it is. Also, it seems the name of this fic isn't much loved (-sniff- _I_ like it). Just because I kind of love it, I don't know if I'll even change it, but if I do . . . anyone have any suggestions? (The reason it fits is revealed in this chapter GASP!)**

AriesFalcon**: This is just how I see Kiba and Hinata, sorry. And on your 'feeling' you're completely correct. I love Team 8, too, but in a more threesome kind of way (I don't mean love triangles, hate those).**  
Queen of the Shadows Fangs**: BTW: I've heard of Beast (look at your last review if you don't remember). Was it any good? I've liked Napoli's other fairy tale-twists (especially Spinner. I cried my bleedin' ass off for that one). Back on topic, if you don't want to know a slight spoiler, don't read any further. In the original story, Beauty has dreams with a man, who tells her he's trapped and that she has to find him. He also says to not trust in appearances and that she 'makes him happy.' She finds a painting of the guy in the castle so she knows he's not just in her dreams. She assumes the Beast is keeping him trapped. Eventually, the Prince turns out to be the Beast. Since Kiba is human to begin with, I made him a 'beast' in the dream. There's a whole . . . thing with that, that is talked about in this chapter.**

**It's official. I'm obsessed with these Naruto fairy tales. I have two planned (a Tsunade backstory featuring TenTen, and an Iruka backstory, much like **Running Away** was a Zabuza backstory, kind of). I don't have any details on Kakashi, Jiraiya, Gai, or Asuma fics, but I will in the near future. PREPARE YOURSELF FOR THEM TO (**eventually**) APPEAR!**

**Finally, after about a million years, THE NEW CHAPTER.**

**(x) means NOTE, which are below.**

Title**: The Dingo Ate My Baby  
**Chapter: **Five  
**Genre: **Fantasy/Romance  
**Characters**: major: Hinata, Kiba, Tsume, Hiashi,. minor: Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji  
**Relationships**: HinataKiba**

**Notes:  
**1. What Hinata says right here is taken almost exactly from the original story.  
2. This song is Spanish Dolls by Poe. The whole portion I'm taking is: _This place feels so unfamiliar, and yet I know it well. I feel I used to belong here, but the only way I can tell is that I miss you still, and I can not find you here.

* * *

_

"I . . . I want to v-visit Konohagakure." Most of the conversation stops around the table, and I blush. Perhaps it was not best to bring this up during supper. "I . . . I miss my f-family, and . . . though you have all b-been very kind to me, th-there is not way you . . .you can replace a f-family . . ." I trail off, afraid I have said too much.

"Why do you wanna go back there for? So your father can make you feel like shit? So the other White Eyes can pretend you barely exist?" Kiba is getting awfully passionate about this, and even getting out of his seat and slamming his fist down on the table. I cringe when he does so, and I wish I were back upstairs in my room.

"Kiba, sit down!" His mother growls in his direction, before turning to me. "Hinata, I unfortunately share the opinion of my outspoken son in this. Your father was . . . eager to give you up to us, and if I may speak for the whole clan, I'm glad he did."

Though it is deliciously nice to have people that care for me, and truly and sincerely like me, I cannot help but feel out of place. Everyone here is alike in their candor and lovely crudeness, and I just do not have that inside myself. I am the complete opposite of outgoing and loud, which is maybe why I am strangely attracted to these people.

But at the same time I long for the silence I had back home.

"I-I would not _stay_, but . . . there are c-certain things t-that only your . . . home can g-give you." This answers sounds reasonable, apparently, to Tsume.

"I vowed to try to make you the happiest you can be. And I will make every attempt to keep that promise. It is not surprising, I suppose, that one would get homesick." Ignoring Kiba's cry of outrage, Tsume goes on. "But you must promise me one thing, Hinata." At this point, I would say yes to anything. I realize I have nearly forgotten what life outside this castle is like. Is that good, bad? I do not quite know.

"Promise me that you will remain there no more than two months. But be sure to keep this promise, because I have kept all of mine. If you break this one, you may find yourself missing more than you expect." Though she ends her sentence in mysterious tones, I do not question her, and she does not elaborate.

Kiba's silent.

Tsume takes me aside, and instructs me on how to return home after the two months. She presses a cold, metallic ring into my palm and tells me that to return to the castle, I must only say good-by to my family and home the night before I come away, and when I have gone to bed turn this ring round upon my finger and say firmly: 'I wish to go back to my palace and see my boy again'. I do not ask her to clarify what she means by 'my boy.'

I pack my bags that night, and ready myself for a long trip in the early morning.

My sleep does not feel restful, though. Dingo looks at me suspiciously, as if he knows what is going to happen before I even mention it.

"Do you hate the life you have here to much that you'll leave us the first chance you get?" Ah, so maybe he does know, then. I wonder fleetingly how he found out so quickly, but the thought is chased off by more pressing concerns.

"No, dear Dingo," I answer softly, "I do not hate you, and I should be very sorry never to see you any more, but I long to see my home again. I am only going for two months, and I promise to come back to you, and stay for the rest of my life. (x)" Such a promise is difficult to make, and even harder to keep, but I truly mean it.

How can I refuse the sorrowful face of the Dingo as he asks me if I hate him? He makes me feel different than anyone else ever has, and I am truly grateful to him for that. I owe him this much.

That morning, the dawn greets my face sharply, and I find this odd for some reason. I am used to awakening early, so why is the sun shining in my face as if it is . . .

Midday! I jump up from the bed; only to find myself slamming into a wall I had not known was there. Wall? But . . . my bed was placed in the middle of my room . . .

Except this is not my room. This is not the castle. This is not the forest.

This is Konohagakure. I am home.

_This place feels so unfamiliar, yet I know it well._ (x)

I sit up on the bed—which I realize vaguely, is fairly uncomfortable compared to the one at home—and I gaze around at the room. Yes, it seems to be my old room . . . completely untouched. The only difference is the bag I packed last night, which I assume has followed me to Konohagakure. I gingerly finger the spot where I had banged my head, and when it comes back tinged with red, I dig through my bag for a bandage.

I dress myself without really thinking about it, and I carefully open the door. It creaks, and I jump at the sound, realizing I had forgotten all the noise these doors make.

I glance out from the doorframe, only to be greeted by several shell-shocked faces.

"Hinata?" One of them asks gingerly, as if afraid they will catch my full attention and I will bite off their arm.

I step out of the doorway, and I shoot them the biggest grin I can manage—which I must admit is not much of a grin—and I greet them appropriately. "H-hello. I . . . I have come to visit . . ."

I cannot say I thoroughly enjoy their reactions. After all, all they do is blink. I repeat myself, a little more precisely because they seem a little slow on the uptake.

Then someone is rounding the corner and . . . it is Neji. He stops and I stop and . . . he seems to be as verbally impaired as all the others. They all look at me as if I were a ghost of some sort, which I am sure I am not.

_I think I used to belong here_

"Hinata?" He asks me, reaching out a hand towards me, then retracting it at the last moment. Does he think I am some sort of ghost? I think he is afraid to touch me.

"H-hello, Neji. How are t-things going in . . . Konohagakure? I hope n-nothing . . . upsetting has—" I am trying my best to be polite despite his gaping look, but he interrupts me before I can get any further.

"You are supposed to be dead! That is what Hiashi _told_ us! He said they would _kill_ you!" That what he had had _me_ believe as well, but as the two of us now knew, I was far from dead, because I was not in heaven.

"They a-are not _monsters_, Neji. Neither are they s-starved for food." I remember this as the answer that Kiba gave me when I first asked him about the fact that I was not being sacrificed to some gruesome god.

Neji snorts derisively, and I am vaguely reminded that Neji used to do this quite often. Well, habits are hard to break, I suppose. "Monsters is the _only_ thing they are."

This riles me up, and that added to my new self-confidence instilled by the kindness of the Inuzuza tribespeople causes me to speak up. "They treat me better than you ever did!" His eyes widen in shock, and he does not response. I scoff at him, and turn heel, realizing that as the eldest daughter of Hyuga Hiashi there is not reason that I should have to stop and speak to _him_.

I can go right up to my father and speak to _him_ instead!

As I walk off towards the corridor in which I know my father was usually found, my courage fails quite suddenly. I cannot speak to my father! No, I think I will walk around Konohagakure first, and allow the rumor to reach my father first. Pleased with my plan, I start off for the gate.

I think I probably receive several stares of shock and horror in the hallways, but I ignore them. No one stops me.

Once outside, I feel glad I came for the first time that I have returned. The climate is completely different from what I got used to in the Inuzuka castle. A cool breeze blows past me, carrying scents and sounds that bring back delightful memories. Food that my mouth has grown unaccustomed to, voices and accents lost in the Inuzuka people. I rush towards the crowd, probably near the courtyard.

"You've got to _see_ 'em, Shikamaru! They were the _biggest_ buggers I've ever seen!"

"He's completely exaggerating, Shikamaru."

"Am not!"

The voices and smooth bickering is familiar to me. Naruto and Sasuke. I never liked Sasuke much, his attitude reminding me too much of my father. I used to have a horrible crush on Naruto, though. I would follow him silently, and I feel ill every time I remember my foolishness in trying to gain his heart.

The third person, is Shikamaru, the Hokage's son and the least extroverted person I think I am ever going to meet. They soon come into view, and beyond them I see a few people enjoying a picnic under some trees.

I greet the three of them happily, a large smile on my face. Their expressions nearly mirror Neji's when they see me, but Naruto is the first to voice it. "Hinata? We. . . we heard you died!" Unlike Neji, his voice holds glee and amazement instead of confusion and a slight bit of anger.

I give them a rare sly smile, and shrug. "I am as a-alive as any of y-you."

That is how the next few hours pass, with sudden outbursts of disbelief, then greetings full of pleasure. Several people comment on changes in me, but that surprises me. I feel very much the same. I am still the quiet Hyuga Hinata, sans the Hyuga witch clan for a good part of the time.

Eventually, though this pleasant passing of time is doomed to end, and a man from the Hyuga branch family breaks into the small crowd and announces to me that my father wishes for my audience. I stiffen visibly, but I stand quickly to cover this up. Although I do not _feel_ different, I want to act as though I am.

I say my polite farewells to my friends, and I follow the man to the Hyuga sector. I still seem to be receiving those looks of horror, but I refuse to let them ruffle me. They are not important, I tell myself resolutely.

I step past the man when we reach my father's study, and enter the room on my own. "Hello, father," I greet the man I always saw as ominously large.

"Hinata. Why is it I hear of this sudden and surprising arrival from the _Branch_ family? Have you no pride?" His tone is terse and angry, which is something I am thoroughly used to by this time. I do not care a whole lot, actually.

He does not hit me anymore, in any case.

"I had . . . more pressing m-matters," I reply, slightly less than smoothly.

The palm of his hand slams down against the desk, enough to make the floor beneath my feet rattle. I bite my tongue and try—and fail miserably—to keep my hands apart and at my sides. "What the _hell_ do you mean by pressing matters. This family is more pressing than anything else, understand? Why did they let you go, Hinata?" The sudden change of subject shocks me into answering truthfully—not that I would have dared to lie to my father anyway.

"I-I wanted to come back and. . . v-visit. They . . . w-were ki. . . kind enough t-to let me stay. . . I mean, l-let me _come_ . . . for t-two months. Only. I have to go b-back—" My father listens to my halting words in what may seem to be patience, but I think is more akin to boredom.

"If you think I am going to let you return to that dung pit, you are quite mistaken," his tone is light, as if he thinks he should be able to dismiss this conversation completely. I will not let him.

I have learnt loyalty in my time with the Inuzuka, something that they all clutch to insanely. For just about the first time in my life, I want to stand up for something in front of my father.

"It is not a dung heap!" I exclaim before I can think to stutter. "They are beautiful people, and I feel happier with them than I have ever felt with you!" I partially regret my words, because I yelp and cover my mouth with my hands, lest I say more. At the same time, though, I know there is truth in every syllable. I will not allow my father to keep me from my home.

I am not as surprised as I should be to realize I think of the Inuzuka castle as my home, now. My own words come back to me, in a new light. There are things only home can give you. How true.

_But the only way I can tell is that I miss you still._

Suddenly, I cannot wait until I can return.

I am so intent on these thoughts that I do not catch the angry and conniving gleam in my father's white eyes. "Really? Beautiful, are they?" He lets out a dry chuckle that seems to die suddenly in his throat and sires a frown on his brow. "You have no idea the harm they have done to us, do you?" He stands and takes a book from his shelf. It is an old, brown volume that I have never paid much attention to before now.

"If you do not mind, I will read you a story." He acts as if this is an old habit of ours, which it certainly is _not_. I find myself sitting down on one of the hard chairs across from his, and I resign to the fact my father's going to try to change my mind. I have already decided it is not going to work.

Then he begins to read.

_This is an advisement to all White Eyes before they attempt any kind of communication with the Inuzuka demons._

_They are thine enemies; from now until the moment either is exterminated. For they have committed a grievous sin ye shalt not easily forgive, if ye ever do._

_Monsters for the depths of Hell, they broke the surface only to cause mischief. Every other fortnight they took form of a human, and thus tricked and caused distress to innocent humans that did not wish them any kind of harm. This trouble reached its peak when they stole away the eldest child of the Main House's Head, the boy more fit to be leader than any other seen in centuries, and slew him as viciously as only Beasts know how._

_This trespass cannot be forgotten, nor, if possible, forgiven. Remember the slain child's mother's words: the dingo ate my baby._

Looking up from the thin pages, his expression is that of a statue. "I took this admonition to heart. We managed to force them to remain in their human glamours for the rest of what miserable lives they can squeeze out. I do not know why they kept you alive this long, but mind this: they _were_ going to kill you. If you return, they are."

He is not finished, but I am shaking my head, denying every word spilling from his lips. Lies, they must be. I think of Tsume, Hana, Kurenai, Kiba, all of them. None of them would ever do anything like that. Anyway, they _cannot_ be werebeasts, that is simply impossible. Those are fairy tales, things to tell to naughty child to force them to behave better. They are not things that come up in real life.

"If they w-were . . . going t-to kill me . . . why would t-they let m-me co . . . return to K-konohag-garakure? They w-would sure . . . surely expect y-you to t-tell me." Of course. All I have to do is think, and I can poke holes right through my father's flimsy story.

"They would expect you to think exactly the way you are thinking. My God, they are so _confident_ in the trust you have placed in them that they do not think even your father could change your ideas about them." Well, they are correct in their assumptions. I have no reason to put my faith in my father, and I doubt that I ever will. If what he says is true, he gave me up for dead. Maybe when I left Konohagakure, I thought of it as duty, but now I see it differently.

It is called betrayal. I will not let him hurt me like that again.

"I s-still do not . . . believe you. Father. Good night." I turn and walk out before my father can think of doing anything. Well, actally, if my father wanted to do a thing, he probably could. He has the speed and the intelligence for it. I suppose he thinks I am a waste to try to convince anyway. After, why should he not let me return? He has made it more than clear how useless and worthless I am to the Hyuga.

But . . . I am more shaken by his words than I let on. I think back on all of them, and I could them as beasts. They are fiery and wild, and their fighting styles are all similar to those of creatures. What if my father is not lying? After all, he read a passage from that book, which looks considerably old, and I doubt my father would go through such lengths just to convince me. In fact, I know he would not.

I return to my room, and I just lay over my covers, not even changed. I am too preoccupied to sleep.

Eventually, though, my exhaustion overtakes my worry, and I fall into a restless sleep with a frown on my face.

_And I cannot find you here.

* * *

_

**And now I Hina-rant. Okay, yes, you can say Hinata is OOC in this story, but here's what I think of Hinata. All you really know of her is what she says, and how she acts. A good part of this story are her thoughts. Few people say everything they think, and Hinata is definately not one of those people. I've always found Hinata interesting because I like to believe she's got her own, less fierce, of course, version of Inner Sakura that we don't see. That is my explanation for any Hina-OOC you may find in this story, and practically any of my other Hina-fics (not counting AUs because . . . . she's odd in those.)**


End file.
